


Happy Birthday, Jumin

by wanderingelfff



Series: Jumin and Fae [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: Jumin’s birthday was nowhere near as crazy as it was last year(you’ll know what I mean if you read the birthday chat talking about his birthday last year





	Happy Birthday, Jumin

  “I’m looking for Jumin Han. Please, I’m his wife and was told to come here.” I leaned across the counter, pleading with the tired looking nurse in front of me. She gave me an amazed look as the name registered in her brain and sprung into action almost immediately. 

  “Please, if you would follow me, Mrs. Han. I’ll take you to his room.” She led me down a long hallway and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I still remembered the phone call from his new assistant. The nurse motioned towards an open door, giving me a comforting smile. I knew she was just doing her job, but I needed to know the status of my husband and I needed to know right away. “He’s just in there, Mrs. Han. I hope it helps to tell you that he was not seriously injured, he was merely checked in so that we could confirm that for ourselves. Feel free to hit the button if you need me.” With that, she bowed and left. 

  I quickly stepped into the room, feeling my body sag in relief when I saw Jumin buttoning his shirt up, looking irritated. He was alright! I felt tears well in my eyes and my wet sniffle brought his eyes around to me. I covered my mouth, but a strangled sob leaked through my fingers. He rushed towards me, crushing me to his chest. 

  “Why are you crying, kitten? I’m perfectly fine. A few cuts, maybe a singular scrape but I’m fine! No broken bones, no internal bleeding. There’s no need to cry, little one.” He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly and planted kisses along the crown of my head. 

  “When your assistant called me and told me to come to the hospital, I-I thought the worst. I thought you were hurt o-or worse!” I cried into his shirt, hugging him even tighter, feeling his warm skin under my fingers, and letting myself be comforted by the hardness of his chest under my cheek. I knew I was completely wrecking his shirt, and that I would have to send it out for dry cleaning, or buy a new one altogether but I couldn’t stop crying. 

  “Well, I’m not hurt. Fae, look at me. I am not hurt. You’re still not looking at me. Fae…” he tilted my chin up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears spilling from the corners of my eyes. I met his eyes and he smiled softly at me. “I was merely kidding about the cuts and scrapes. I don’t have any injuries, kitten. Look at me. I’m fine. Some idiot backed into the car and I was required to come in to be seen. I’m fine, Driver Kim is fine.” 

  “You’re really okay? You promise?” I asked, looking into his grey eyes. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my nose. 

  “I don’t make promises for the sake of others emotions, but for you my darling, I promise. Please don’t cry anymore, kitten. I hate seeing you cry.” He lowered his mouth until it hovered over mine. “I don’t like seeing you cry if I haven’t been the one to make you do so.” He whispered. I gasped and my eyes widened. 

  “Mr. Han! We are in public.” I whispered, leaning forward until our lips melded together. He smiled against my lips as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth. I gave it to him and our tongues danced together. 

  “If you are worried about being in public, then please don’t kiss me as if you want me to bend you over the bed and take you until you’re incoherent.” He replied, pulling away and smiling mischievously at me. I giggled and stepped back. 

  “You wouldn’t dare, Mr. Han.” I murmured, narrowing my eyes at him. He tilted his head back to laugh before moving lightning fast. Before I knew it, my stomach was against the bed and he was behind me, grinding up against me with his fast growing erection. Pushing backwards into him, I looked back and gave him a cheeky smile. 

  “You’re delicious.” He groaned, leaning forward to plant kisses on my shoulders. I whined and bucked my hips back against him. 

  “What if someone sees us?” I asked, reaching back to touch him. He laughed before standing and pulling me to my feet. 

  “I would never let anyone see you in the throes of passion. That is for my eyes only, Mrs. Han.” He straightened my clothes, and then his and reached for his suit jacket that was sitting on the back of a chair. I blushed and turned away when he met my gaze and smirked. 

  “I drove here, would you like to return with me, or is Driver Kim taking you?” I asked, holding out my hand to him, and beaming when his fingers tangled with mine before we walked out. 

  “I gave Driver Kim the night off. I shall return with you.” He replied, moving so his arm was around my shoulders casually. I glanced up at him and he looked his age for once. His hair was in slight disarray, his suit was a bit crumpled, as well as not buttoned at all. He looked like...like he was twenty seven years old and not the corporate heir to one of the largest companies. I smiled to myself at the thought and leaned against him more casually. We were a young couple madly in love with each other, but I feel as if that got lost sometimes, with the way our lives were.

  “My husband would like to check out.” I said, shifting so that I was clearly visible by the nurse behind the counter. When it came to dealing with women in close quarters with my husband, it was always best to be not only concise, but  _ visible.  _ They would just as sooner look at him and talk as if I weren’t there. There had been a minor incident after our marriage was announced to the public where all the windows in my car were shattered, and the car was stolen and pushed into a lake just a few days later. I had walked around with six security guards around the clock for almost two months after that. Of course, it would have been much sooner but Jumin had become so crazy with worry that he threatened to change the number to ten, plus an escort to work and school. We dropped the topic after that.  I was just happy to go underwear shopping without six burly men looking over my shoulder.

  The nurses eyes glanced first at my husband and then they met mine. I did my best not to look annoyed, as I’m sure the impression of myself I gave here would be very important were I to ever come back to this hospital. I took a small breath before giving her my sweetest smile. 

  “Oh...yes if you’ll just sign these forms, Mr. Han. “ She glanced away from me once more and her eyes were back on my husband. Now I was getting frustrated. I closed my eyes briefly, and felt Jumin laugh silently from behind me.

  “You weren’t the nurse that led me to my husband’s room, were you?” I asked sweetly smiling at the girl. I thought I saw her roll her eyes before she turned her eyes back to me, but I could be imagining things. 

  “No, ma’am. That was the registered nurse that oversees this floor. Would you like me to get her for you?” She asked, and I noted that she called me “ma’am” as opposed to “Mrs. Han” and it made the frustration become even more solid in my chest. I’m sure Jumin was going to tease me endlessly once we got in the car but this was getting ridiculous. 

  “Oh, no that’s just fine. I was just wondering if you could inform me about his chart so that I know if I should be caring for him once we return home. You may call me Mrs. Han, dear.” I replied, keeping a polite smile on my face even when he eyes widened and then...yup, there it was. She rolled her eyes as she looked through the chart in front of her. It’s not as if I expected anything different. 

  “There were no injuries, ma’am. No further care is needed once he leaves.” She raised her chin almost imperceptibly and I narrowed my eyes. Jumin sensed my mood change and immediately took a step forward to smile and envelop the nurse’s hand in his own. 

  “Your name tag says April, ah that’s such a pretty name. April, you’ve done splendidly tonight, truly. I will be talking with your superior to make sure that your work is recognized. I mean, ignoring my wife, and speaking to me as if she isn’t standing in front of us? That was wonderful, dear. I believe you also addressed Mrs. Han incorrectly even after she was kind enough to remind you what her title is. I must say, it was a wonderful performance. Color me impressed, April.” He crooned, smiling even bigger when her eyes almost bugged out of her head. It was my turn to roll my eyes. He was overdoing it. As he always did. 

  “Jumin, let’s go. It’s fine.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and waiting until she looked at me before burying my face in his chest, my wedding ring a beacon on my hand that I had so graciously put in her line of sight. She nodded, said something I didn’t hear but Jumin merely hummed in response and began running his fingers through my hair possessively. 

  We walked out, his arm still around me and he helped me into the driver’s side before walking around to slip into the passenger seat. I’m glad he didn’t ask if he could drive. He had certainly gotten better over the past six months, but I still wouldn’t trust him on the road in broad daylight. I put on some soft music and started the drive back to the penthouse. 

  “Are you alright, kitten?” He asked, reaching across the center console to squeeze my hand. I glanced at him and smiled before nodding quickly.

  “I’m fine. I just hate...I hate it when people do that. I know that I have to be the bigger person, especially considering that my responses will be the only one the public will see but...god. I’m your wife for fuck’s sake.” I let the words rush out as I slipped into some light traffic. 

  “I will be honest and tell you that I don’t understand the frustration. However, I can comfort you if you wish. That nurse was unusually rude, and I would understand if it upset you.” He said, stroking small circles into my hand with his thumb. I shrugged and flipped off the radio. 

  “I’m not upset...okay maybe I am a bit. I mean we’ve been married for six months. I believe I read an article just last week about what a ‘perfect couple’ we are. I can’t fathom why this is happening. The overall public consensus since we’ve been married for a bit is that they accept our relationship.” I explained, turning onto our street. I went towards the parking garage, waiting for his response. 

  “When have you been one to care what other people think of you? The nurse was rude, but that is not what the majority of your interactions are like, correct? This is happening because no matter what the ‘general consensus’ is, people will always dislike you. I’ve not know you to hold tight to that idea. Are you okay?” He asked, squeezing my hand twice. I nodded and pulled into my parking space, considering his words more deeply. I mean, of course he was right. He always was because if he wasn’t, he usually wouldn’t speak at all. 

  “You’re right. It’s just frustrating to have people blatantly disrespect me and I’m not to retaliate because then I would look bad despite them being the rude ones. I didn’t grow up in this world, Jumin. I’m not used to it after only six months.” We stepped out of the car together and made our way to the elevator. 

  “I know, you’re right, Fae. I’m sorry this was upsetting to you. Is there anything I can do? I’ve already called out of work for the day so we have the entire rest of the day at our mercy.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and I immediately relaxed against him.. Being in his arms always made me relax. I smiled up at him as I leaned back against his chest. He was so handsome. It still took my breath away.

  “Let’s go see Elizabeth the 3rd and Emerald. I feel as if I left far too soon this morning and didn’t get to spend enough time with them.” I replied, closing my eyes in contentment. He ran his fingers across my collarbones, up the column of my neck and across my lips. He was trying to tease me! Keeping my eyes closed and my body relaxed, I tried to nonchalantly move my ass to press against the still quite firm bulge in his pants. 

  “If you continue to tease me, I will fuck you up against the wall. Do not test me, little one.” He leaned down to whisper in my ear. I smiled and wiggled my ass against him once more. He let out a small sigh before lifting up my dress almost imperceptibly. If you _ really  _ looked at us, you could see that his hand was underneath my dress, but no one would look that close anyways. He slid two fingers between my folds, making me gasp and arch my back. “Keep a straight face, princess. We wouldn’t want anyone to get on the elevator and think you’re up to nefarious things, would we?” He asked, sliding his fingers in and out of me slowly. 

  “Oh, I can’t tease you, but you can tease me?” I asked, biting my lip to hold back a moan as his fingers curled inside of me and brushed against my most sensitive spot. 

  “That’s right, Mrs. Han. Don’t come.” His thumb moved to circle my clit and I squeezed my eyes shut. I saw stars form behind my eyelids and sagged back against him.  “I told you not to come, kitten. Did you just come?” He whispered in my ear, planting a kiss on my neck. 

  “No, but if you keep touching me like that, I’m going to. Did I tell you happy birthday yet today?” I asked, pulling away so I could turn to face him. His face looked shocked but the shock was quickly replaced with his signature smirk. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and cleaned them thoroughly. 

  “You taste delicious as always, Fae. I had all but forgotten it was my birthday. Of course, the RFA members each sent a message in the chat this morning, but it quite honestly slipped my mind. You haven’t told me, though.” He noted, turning his back towards the elevator doors and taking me in his arms as we arrived at the penthouse. 

  “SURPRISE!!” A resounding chorus from behind us made him start, but only minimally. He mostly looked confused, as none of the RFA had mentioned doing anything specific for his birthday. His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at me, but he smiled nonetheless. 

  “Happy birthday, handsome.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and he just laughed and turned us to face everyone. I had taken note of his complaints for last year’s birthday party, and made the necessary changes. Yoosung and his fiance Katie were standing in the back, cozied up cutely to each other, and nowhere near the cake. Yet, I had left him in charge of watching over the presents so that he would still feel as if he was doing something useful. 

  Saeyoung and his girlfriend Eden were sitting on the floor with Emerald, and Elizabeth was napping on the cat tree. Eden was making sure Saeyoung played nice with Elizabeth and Emerald, so I thought I did well on that part. Jaehee and Vanderwood were closer to the front, both people looking more well rested than I had seen since I joined the RFA. Jihyun and his wife Ramona were there, standing in the front, smiling hugely at the tall, ebony haired man besides me. 

  Saeran and his girlfriend Lily were off to the side, near Saeyoung and Eden, smiling but both looking quite nervous around the large group of people. Zen and his girlfriend Audrey were sitting as far away from the cats as could be, although Audrey looked like she wanted to be on the floor with Saeyoung, playing with Emerald. 

  Of course, Lily was practically bouncing on the soles of her feet waiting for me to get to her. We had been best friends for about hm five months now? I had met her soon after being married to Jumin and...we were two peas in a pod. I smiled gratefully at her and her returning smile lit the whole room. 

  “Did you set all of this up?” Jumin asked, walking us forward and into a rather large group hug. I had never felt more happy or more of a sense of family than when everyone got together. 

  “Of course I did. I didn’t plan on your earlier circumstances of course so we’re about ten minutes late, but either way. I think I did very well, all things considered.” I replied, making everyone laugh and hug us tighter. Everyone stepped away as Jumin leaned down to reply. 

  “You did wonderfully. I’ll have to reward you when we’re alone, hm?” His whisper made a shiver run the length of my spine and I looked up at him, surprised. 

  “Now, now lovebirds. Let’s open gifts and have some cake before y’all start undressing each other with your eyes.” Saeyoung quipped, stepping forward with Emerald held carefully in his arms. Jumin nodded once and stepped forward, towards the cake and the rather large pile of presents. I giggled at Saeyoung’s remark and we all watched in awe as Emerald climbed onto his shoulders and rested there. He looked like he was in heaven. 

  “Jumin! Happy birthday!” Yoosung exclaimed, making sure to stay well away from the candles as he walked around to us. Katie smiled politely, bringing me in for a big hug. She was the RFA’s current party coordinator and I was always thankful for all the hard work she did. 

  The rest of the day passed pleasantly with conversation flowing easily between the group, cake being had, presents being opened. Everyone slowly filed out at around four in the afternoon and we were blissfully alone once more. It had been fun, but I just wanted to be alone with my husband. After the elevator door closed, I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

  “Needy little kitten, are we?” He smirked, carrying me down the hallway towards our bedroom. He stopped right outside and pushed me up against the wall. “You look so beautiful today, princess. I could absolutely lose myself inside of you.” He whispered, grinding himself against my core. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, letting my tongue dance with his. 

  “Happy birthday, my love.” I whispered, gasping as he unbuttoned his pants, pushed my dress aside with my underwear and sheathed himself inside of me. 

  “I love you, kitten.” He groaned, thrusting inside of me deeply. I whined and held tightly to him, tangling my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

  “I love you, Jumin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my favorite boy and his favorite girl. I’ve been writing more and more for this pairing because I love the OC I’ve created for Jumin. I hope you guys enjoy this. As always, my tumblr is spookyliljess.tumblr.com if you ever want to talk! Thanks for your support, always<3


End file.
